


Tying the Knot

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Koujaku finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> My very late birthday gift to the knuckle-headed couple. I apologize dearly. Tread carefully, by the way.
> 
> So I do realize that this is quite wordy and angsty at the beginning but I look at it this way; Koujaku will always wonder what his mother would’ve thought on his decisions on life. She was his mother after all right and isn’t our mother the one we want to make the most proud? 
> 
> Plus, this isn’t Aoba he’s marrying so the doubt is much more intense.
> 
> Special shout-out to queenplatypus and anael-seiyoku for giving me their head-canons; I didn’t go by the book (forgive me!) but I tried to mix your thoughts with mine. I hoped it worked because I seriously appreciate your input; that goes for everyone!

"Koujaku, calm down!"

Aoba watched with worry as his childhood friend stood in front of the mirror, undoing his ponytail frantically for the fifth time. Koujaku sighed with frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair, his mind bustling with too many thoughts.

How could he, a professional freelance hairdresser that pleased his clients on any and every occasion, not even come up with a suitable hairstyle for his own wedding?

"How can you expect me to calm down, Aoba, when my wedding starts in less than an hour?!" Koujaku turned away from the mirror, his hair still entangled in his fingers. His eyes were wide and bright, his usual nonchalant demeanor gone. "This suit is so constricting I can barely breathe, and now I can't get my hair right! How do you expect me to be calm?!"

Aoba bit back a chuckle as he patted Koujaku's shoulders sympathetically. A year ago, he had been in the same situation when marrying Mink so he completely understood the extreme nervousness and lack of patience.

Aoba gently led his friend away from the mirror and sat him down in a nearby chair. Aoba removed Koujaku's fingers from his hair and gently ran his own through the silky dark strains, trying to relax the older man.

"You really shouldn't worry, Koujaku. You look wonderful."

"You say that, but my hair looks like shit."

"That's just your nerves talking. I'm sure Noiz will love how you look."

"Yeah, right after he says something smart, the shitty brat. I'm sure he'll have something to laugh about when I walk down the aisle. God, I can't believe I'm getting married..."

Aoba hugged Koujaku then, holding his head close to his heart. Koujaku sniffled loudly as his body shook, his eyes stinging. It was odd how unprepared he felt now when he'd been planning everything several months earlier. This was supposed to be a special and happy moment for him, but all the older man felt now was unready and a bit regretful.

He'd never envisioned himself getting married before and now...

Was he really making the right choice? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with Noiz? Hell, did Noiz really want to spend the rest of his life with Koujaku? They did bump heads constantly on a daily basis; could they survive being together until death (if one of them didn't kill the other first)?

What about his teammates -- were they really okay with it?

What about his past -- could he really let it go now?

And his mother... Oh god, his mother...

"Am I really making the right choice, Aoba?"

Koujaku looked up at his childhood friend through his bangs, his eyes shining but firm. He knew that he couldn't let the past or what his mother would've thought dictate his future, but he needed an answer -- some reassurance. Aoba gave a wan smile, continuing to play with Koujaku's hair as he mulled over the question.

"I think you are. Even though you and Noiz bicker so much that it's a pain in the ass, you make each other happier than you think. Noiz is out there waiting for you like everyone else, Koujaku. He proposed to you and now he's waiting for you to officially say yes. I think if this were some bad joke or something, he wouldn't have taken it this far yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"And I know," Aoba added, eyes twinkling. "I know exactly how you feel. The uncertainty and all that. Mink and I are very happily married of course, but we still had obstacles to cross. We still do, Koujaku. But even so, we love each other too much to let those obstacles bother us. So do the same, for you and Noiz. Just be happy and you'll see."

"Aoba..."

Koujaku looked at his childhood friend, surprised. He had forgotten that Aoba was no longer the little boy he had found crying at the playground or protected from getting his hair pulled by other children; Aoba was married now -- grown now. There were some things Koujaku had yet to learn about between Aoba and Mink, some things he probably had no business knowing, but that was for another time.

And weren't they happy anyway, like Aoba?

"Koujaku?"

Wasn't it his turn now, to be happy and all that?

"Are you ready to get married? I'm sure everyone's getting worried now."

Koujaku wiped at his eyes and smiled, taking his hair back into his own hands.

"Yeah. Let's go."

~~~

Noiz turned from preacher and looked down the aisle as the music began to play. Everyone stood up -- Benishigure on the left side and Ruff Rabbit on the right -- and watched on as the church doors opened slowly.

Koujaku walked down the aisle, Aoba and Tae on either side of him. Noiz found himself immersed in the older man's image: from his suit to his hair which was in a high ponytail for once though the bang remained. Seeing the shy smile that graced his lover's face put Noiz at ease instantly; he could feel the knots that tortured his stomach loosen considerably as Koujaku finally stood face-to-face with him and couldn't help the small smile he gave.

For a moment, they stood in silence before the preacher commenced their wedding vows. Though Noiz's vows were unromantic and straight to the point, he held Koujaku's hands tightly and squeezed with every word. Koujaku found himself blushing brightly by the end of his vows, but the uncertainty that once plagued him was now completely gone as Noiz slid the wedding band on his ring finger.

He really was making the right choice.

"You look like you're about to cry, old man," Noiz chided softly.

"Oh yeah? You look like you were worried I wasn't going to show," Koujaku retorted without heat. "You were, weren't you? Admit it."

"Hmph," was all Noiz said as the preacher spoke once more but it was enough for Koujaku.

"Do you, Koujaku, take Noiz to be your husband til death do you part?"

"I do," Koujaku said and he smiled brightly at Noiz's blush.

"And do you, Noiz, take Koujaku to be your husband til death do you part?"

"I guess I will," Noiz said with a playful smirk, entwining their fingers; their matching bands glistened from the light. "If it makes the old man happy."

"Then you may now kiss your husband."

"Heh, it's too bad I didn't wear a dress huh?" Koujaku said then with a slight chuckle. "At least then you could've pulled the veil back and kissed me. This seems less romantic, yeah?"

Noiz snorted but smiled tenderly as he carefully pushed Koujaku's bangs behind his ear, baring his tattoos for everyone to see. Koujaku stared in awe as the younger male leaned in to kiss him.

"No, you didn't wear a veil, but this works just as well..."

Koujaku felt his eyes sting again as Noiz kissed him and closed them tightly; it wouldn't do any good to cry now after struggling not to cry for so long, but as their tongues slid against one another passionately and he could hear everyone clapping and cheering, Koujaku let the tears fall as he hugged Noiz tightly, sobbing happily.

It had taken a while, but he was finally where he wanted to be.

He was truly happy.


End file.
